It is known to use belts to connect between a motor of a stage light, or luminaire, and a driven element of the stage light. Motors often drive the various mechanical elements of a luminaire and allow the luminaire to perform many of the different functions that it carries out.
Color changing elements for such a luminaire often effect color changing by moving a color changing element. Therefore the motor becomes an essential part of this function. Since the luminaire is designed for projecting on a stage, the light output is usually very intense. This intense light, or more specifically the light beam within the luminaire, can often generate large amounts of heat. This heat can significantly damage belts that drive mechanical elements within the luminaire, especially if they are located too close to the light beam. For instance, there are often space limitations which restrict the choice of location for a motor relative to it""s associated driven element. In some cases, the conventional path followed by the drive belt places it in, or very close to the light beam. This becomes even more of a problem when the intensity of the light is increased. For example, in the Light and Sound Design(trademark) Icon-M(trademark), a 700 watt or even a 1200 watt bulb may be used. This can greatly increase the heat in such a system.
The present application teaches an alternative method of using a belt to drive a driven element in a luminaire device, and specifically in such a device that uses a large amount of light, e.g., more than 300 watts, more preferably more than 500 watts, and even more preferably, more than 600 watts. The belt is run in a specific way to keep it away from the heat as much as possible.